A New World
by love2be4gotten
Summary: People are dying and it's the cause of the great beast called Shuaa. Those who see it don't live, and its motives are unclear. As chaos ensues, Gaara can't figure out what has his sensei acting weird. Character death. Neji/Gaara Neji/OC
1. Shuaa

**I got bored so here is a different kind of story, maybe a bit random. Yup that's my summary…Oh and I am not responsible if you start to feel a bit nausea in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

Pigs with wings and chickens with fur. Up is down and down is left, and while the people cry from frustration and confusion, I would laugh cruelly at their misery. That's how my dream world would be. Others see me as a threat, others a sadist, but I prefer the term perfectionist. I don't see the world like others see it. They see it from the surface and what is ahead of their faces, all the 'pretty flowers and fuzzy animals,' but I see the world for what it really is, from what can be seen with the human eye, and what hides below the surface.

A lie, that's what the world really is. The trees aren't just trees, they're full of the vengeful spirits that others neglected, the flowers smell sweet to those who are ignorant, to me they smell of the rotting flesh of those who died on them, and those 'cuddly animals' aren't innocent as they appear, they're full of intent to tear its enemies to pieces without any hard feelings.

I hope to one show them, all of them, how worthless and meaningless their lives really are. I want to change the world, change it so that I can expose all that it hides. Its secrets, all dark and hideous, its treasures, nothing but myths, and its safety, just an illusion made by their useless hope. When all is revealed, they'll all see me as their ruler, as their king.

"_**But why settle for king, when you could be a God?"**_

Yes. Maybe in time I could be seen as a God. One day I can be what they all fear, and my name will strike fear in their hearts, a day that will come true sooner than they think.

"_**Will there be blood?"**_

Oh yes, there will be blood, a lot of blood. Blood of the damned, the innocent, and the virgin.

"_**What about your friends and family?"**_

Useless to me. Dead weight, as far as I'm concerned they are strangers. And will be the first to go. The first to feel my wrath. They never understood what the world held in store for them, and now they will see that they never understood me. And by then, it will be too late to realize their mistakes.

"_**Why so much hate? Where did it come from? What fuels it?"**_

I ask myself the same thing everyday, and it is impossible to put it into an easy answer. No way to make it into a short answer as well, all I can say is they will all pay a hefty price, with their blood, their children, and maybe if we're lucky, their lives.

We'll burn down sacred buildings, we'll desecrate graves and litter them with the remains of others, and we'll see to it that by the time we're done, everyone will have a scar on their hearts to remember how foolish they were. We will make this world more beautiful, lives will be lost, and blood will be shed. This world will become my deathly beautiful masterpiece.

"_**Sounds fun, when can we begin?"**_

Soon my pet, soon.

* * *

**Well you guys can vote who you want the main character to be, and the same for the one that the main character calls pet. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I will continue my other stories real soon as well. Anyways, till next time!**


	2. Gaara

**If anyone noticed, which I kinda doubt, this story was going to be deleted because it was getting no reviews whatsoever. But then I thought, 'you know what, screw it! I still want to continue, so it shall live!' So here is the next chapter, whether you like it or not. Oh, by the way, this story was what the poll on my profile was about. -_-'  
**

_**If writing looks like this, it is a dream. **_

**Disclaimer: No ownership on the show, but the story plot is all mine.  
**

* * *

I looked through my locker, grabbing the necessary material for the weekend homework. School was, as Shikamaru would say, troublesome. Only this year left, and I would finally graduate from college, I would be free. Finally finding all the needed material, I slammed my locker shut and began walking to the nearest exit so I could go home."Gaara, wait!' I turned impatiently towards the caller. "Yes?"

I watched as Naruto tried to catch his breathe, "jeez, do you know how fast you walk?" I choose not to grace him with an answer. "Hey Gaara, you wanna go with me and the others to the mall today?" I make a face, "not really." The blonde pouted, "come on! It's Friday and you just want to go home? You never want to go out!" "Naruto, I've told you before, I'm not into guys."

I almost smile, almost, when I see Naruto's spluttering face, "sh-shut up! You know that's not what I meant! And besides, I have a girlfriend!" I walk away from the steaming blonde, "yea yea. And I'm sure Hinata is proud to have such a hyperactive boyfriend." I could hear the blonde fuming behind me, "damn it Sabaku! Come back here, I'm not done talking to you!" Ch, stupid hyper blonde, Hinata was going to have a field day dealing with him.

"Are you always so rude to your friends?" I growl at the presence of the person I least wanted to see. "Neji, what do you want." The brunette tsked, "now, now. Is that any way to talk to your sensei? You should always show respect to your elders, you know." I ignored him and continued towards the exit. Neji was the physiology professor, but I had known for as long as I could remember. Actually I couldn't remember my life before coming to college five years ago, it was all a blur due to some accident.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" I stopped abruptly and glared at the brunette teacher, "what the hell do you want me to say?" He returned my glare, "I don't want you to say anything, I want you to listen." I waited for him to continue, but he stayed silent, "well? I'm listening." He studied me, his milky eyes traveling across my face before they landed once again on my eyes, "Gaara, I think it's time you came home."

* * *

_**There is a lady, she is screaming. Blood, there is blood everywhere. What the fuck is that? A monster? There was a monster. A monster in front of me. What was it doing?Just sitting there, staring at me. Why me? What did it want?  
**_

_**I can tell I'm in a small room, and there is furniture, but it's too dark to tell what kind. It's gloomy, a very gloomy room. It smells of death and rotting flesh. There is a small musical sound playing through the air. Where is it coming from? It sounds like demented version of silent night, maybe there is a radio playing somewhere?  
**_

_**There's that scream again from the lady. A brown haired lady was sitting in a corner clutching her stomach, rocking back and forth. And from the long gash in her stomach, I could tell she wouldn't be moving for long. She looked familiar, but where have I seen her before? I couldn't speak, all words were shut up inside me. I couldn't move, all actions frozen in fear. **_

_**This monster, it was still watching me, getting ready to lunge at my throat. But why hasn't it moved yet, why did it not kill me? I wanted to yell 'don't just stand there, finish me!' Anxiety filled me as the poor lady finally goes quiet, and slumps down silently. She was dead, and I should have felt more fear, but I was strangely calm. It was probably due to the music playing.  
**_

_**The monster was glaring at me, its teeth gnashing in anticipation. I couldn't identify it, it was too dark, but it easily stood above me by at least four feet. Something wasn't right, not right at all. What was going on? I could see that the body of the lady wasn't alone, three more were littered behind the monster. Who were they? I couldn't think straight, but they looked exactly like-**_

_**

* * *

**_The obnoxious sound of my alarm shocks me awake out of my nightmare, and angrily I rub my head. It wouldn't be the first time I've had that dream, but it was the first time I saw those other bodies besides the lady. Of course that happened every time I had this dream, something new was added each time. This latest addition pissed me off, every time I thought I was going to figure out what the dream meant, something was added. And always, at the damnest time, I woke up.

My suspicion was all the breaking news about Shuaa. That murderer was killing innocent people left and right, and in a very detailed manner. It was no wonder I was having nightmares. But that wasn't something I should have thought about in great length. What was important was how did I get home? The last thing I remembered was my sensei telling me it was 'time to go home.' Wasn't that exactly what I was trying to do before he rudely stopped me? That brunette seriously needed to get his head checked, for a teacher he was insane.

A buzzing sound rang through my ears and I realized it was my cell. I looked at the caller id and grumbled when I saw Naruto's name. Only that blonde would call at such an early hour. "What is it Naruto?" I growled. "Jeez Gaara, I always knew you were bad ass, but you got to be out of your mind to pull off a stunt like that!' Naruto laughed. "Stunt? What stunt?" I could hear him shifting on the other line, probably to get more comfortable, "you know what stunt. I'm talking about when you pushed Neji sensei against the locker and ran out of the school. You are gonna be in serious trouble on Monday for assault."

I could tell he was enjoying this, but what was he talking about? I didn't assault anyone, especially that annoying pain in the ass brunette. "Naruto, I don't even remember doing that." I could feel the other's frown, "what do you mean you don't remember? Gaara, are you having blackouts again?" Blackouts again? Did I have them before? "

Just forget about it Naruto, I'll deal with it later. I'm going back to bed." I had to pull the phone away from my ear as the other whined his protest, "but Gaara! You have to hang out this time with us! You wouldn't leave your best friends hanging, would you?"

I rubbed my temples in annoyance, "Naruto, you and I both know you are my only friend. Besides, your other friends would appreciate it better if I didn't come along. Remember what happened last time I tagged along?" The last time I had gone out with Naruto's friends started with a small back and forth between me and his mutt friend, Kiba, and ended with me and the mutt half killing each other. In other words, it didn't go so well.

A nervous laugh and more shifting came from the other line, "oh yea. You really don't like Kiba, do you?" I pouted, "it wasn't my fault, your friend started it." My pout grew at the blonde's childish laughter.

I was starting to wonder if I might have had bad luck with brunettes, first Neji and now Kiba. That excluded Shikamaru though, he was probably the only other person I didn't mind, he kept to himself like I did. "So are you going to hang out with us or what?" "No." Naruto was always trying to get me out of the house, but really, what was the point. It wasn't like I was funner outside then inside. If anything, it was best to just leave me alone.

"Gaara! Why are you so boring? All you want to do sit on your damn ass all day! What are you going to do when you get a girlfriend! Or maybe you want a man, I don't judge. But you'll never have a life if you don't pull that antisocial stick out of your a-" I hung up on the blonde's irritating rant.

Really, couldn't he just leave me alone for five minutes? I still found it hard that I was friends with such social person. He was the absolute opposite of me, but what was he saying? Wait a minute, "...I am not gay..."

* * *

For five years, I had been closely watched by the students of the Kaiju Himitsu college, and watched even more closely by Neji sensei. The reason never really occurred to me, but I was sure it was my hair. It was said if you had red hair, you were the child of demons. Not that I believed it, it was just a stupid Chinese folklore. Definitely not true.

But walking down these corridors was starting to say differently after all these years. These people had a major staring problem, why couldn't they just mind their own business? My hair didn't stand out that much. I'm sure Naruto's shocking gold locks grabbed much more attention then mine ever could in a landslide. But he was popular, I'm sure people did stare at him as well, but for different reasons. I was just walking to my locker and these people looked at me as if I were dragging a dead body.

"Mr. Sabaku, how long do you intend to stand there?" I mentally sigh before turning away from my open locker and towards the brunette, "for as long as I please. Is that going to be a problem?" There is a smug look on the teacher's face, and it only succeeds in pissing me off more. "Actually, yes I do have a problem with that. Loitering in the halls is a big violation to the school rules. And you're already five minutes late to your first lecture."

"Whatever." I returned my attention back to my locker and grabbed my notes. I could feel his stare on the back of my neck, and it was sending chills up my spine. I shut my locker and hurried away, at least whatever had happened on Friday wasn't being mentioned.

* * *

**Since no one likes this story, I won't make it drag on long like my other stories. I will try, though,to finish it this week before I do any updates of the other stories. So deal with it! -_-**


	3. Shuaa 2

**I'll do my best to hurry this along...**

**Disclaimer: Story is mine, characters aren't.**

**

* * *

**These idiots. When will they learn it isn't wise to anger me? The woman and her son may try to run, but what good was it? I'm too fast, too intelligent to be outrun. I have something they don't, I have _power_.

The woman trips and I'm on her in minutes. Her screams are pitiful, loud. I hate noise. "Please don't! Shuaa!" I love the sound of my name, _Shuaa_. It held power, and filled me with almost as much giddiness as the next part would give me. I lunge into the struggling woman's neck with my fangs, but she only thrashes about even more. She's still _yelling_, why couldn't she shut the fuck up?

Her hands are pushing against my chest in lame attempt to get free, when would they learn? I dig my nails into her arms, pinning her down more securely, and I bite deeper into her neck, and bliss feels me as the first drops of blood fall into my neck. Nothing can beat this feeling, nothing can appease my appetite more than the blood of the innocent.

_**"Shuaa. The kid."**_

I snap out of my oblivious state at my pet's words. The idiotic child had been standing of to the side watching his mother's demise, but now he was running away, probably to go get help. Growling, I latch on to the mother's neck harder and pull out her throat, ceasing all movement, and follow the kid. He would get lost in these alleys, he didn't know them like I did. I grew up in this place, I didn't need anyone but myself and my pet. Together we would change this world for the better.

As I suspected, the boy got himself stuck in a dead end. He was yelling now, just typical. The need to silence him is overwhelming. I stalk towards him, tail swishing. Anticipation feels me as the fear on the child's face grows. His blue orbs are filled with tears and helplessness. He is saying something, begging, but his words fall on deaf ears as i pounce.

_

* * *

_

**"The cops have finally arrived."**

"Idiots. What do they expect to find?" Sirens fill the air as the ambulance truck follows behind the police cars. I watch as the medics rush in to see if they could save anyone. The police officers swarm around the crime scene looking for evidence to what could have caused such a 'horrible accident.' As if they didn't already know. The great Shuaa was always behind heinous crimes like this. Petty criminals left the streets in fear of meeting up with me, and that did bound to happen. I ruled the night, these streets were mine.

_**"They aren't too bright are they?"  
**_

"No, my pet, they aren't. They have a lot to learn if they wish to catch us." Yes, a very good amount to learn, and without it, they couldn't even dream of taking us down. Nobody could stop us, we were invincible.

_**"That's not entirely true, There is still **_**him**_**."**_

Ah, that was right. _He _was definitely going to be a problem. In fact, _he _already tried to stop us. But we would just have to hold strong. I will give up, regardless of the odds, and I would take anyone down if they got in the way, even _him._

_**"Does that mean you would kill him."**_

"If it comes to that, then yes." It wouldn't be my first line of action, but knowing _him, _he would be stubborn as always.I scratch my head with a clawed hand, and feeling my pet's uneasiness, say, "you know I don't want to. But desperate times are among us. We will have to do anything necessary to fulfill the plan."

_**"He is upset. I can feel it. This is all going to end soon, and the fun will be over."**_

"Don't say that. You'll only jinx us. If it is almost over, then we'll just have to milk it as always."A smile fills my face, over or not, I wasn't going to let this stop the plan. If I couldn't finish the plan, I could at least cause more misery for others.

I scanned the area for more victims, it didn't matter who, as long as they could ensure a good time. I spotted a young male, a perfect target for some fun. "You ready?" I stretched my claws, my nape fur bristling in excitement.

_**"You know I am."**_

A dark chuckle escapes my throat, and I lick my lips, "this is going to be absolutely delicious."_**  
**_

_

* * *

_**Third chapter done. Next one coming soon.**_  
_


	4. Gaara 2

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine.**

**

* * *

**

It was already the last lecture of the day, but I hadn't seen Naruto once always had this lecture together, and Naruto never missed a day. Maybe he was sick? Well, there was a plus side and a down side to him not being here. The plus side was that finally, the final lecture room was peacefully silent. Down side, last lecture was Neji sensei's classroom. I hated this lecture, it was long and Neji always watched me.

He was watching me more than usual today though. During roll call, he seemed to glare at me when Naruto's name was called, and there was no answer. His eyes showed a sort of accusatory sign, but it wasn't like I stopped Naruto from coming to school. He had text me last night, but I hadn't bothered to check it. It was probably his continuation of his rant from Saturday morning.

Five more minutes, and I could go home. Mondays were, in my opinion, the worst day of the week. The start of a whole new week, a start of a whole new torture. The worst part was, I'm sure I wouldn't even mind school if it wasn't for that brunette.

Something about him brought a strange swirl of emotions into my stomach. And the emotion that stood out the most was anxiety. It felt as if he knew something that I didn't, and it got on my nerves.

Two more minutes. I was suppose to be taking notes, but instead I had my head on my hand, and was nervously tapping my pencil on the top of my notebook. I glared at the clock, as if that would make it move faster.

I let out a sigh of relief as the clock strikes 4:45, indicating it was time for everyone to leave. I gathered my belongings, slowly, I hated competing for the only door in the room. Pushing and shoving wasn't my forte. Grabbing the last of my stuff, I slung my book bag over my shoulder and began to walk out.

"Gaara." I flinched, I had a feeling he was going to stop me. Irritated as hell, I turned to look at him, "what is it?" He was looking down onto his desk and he beckoned to come over. Exasperated, I walked to him. The brunette was studying a small folkloric article, but the language was unrecognizable to me.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, looking into my eyes. He was making me nervous again, "a fictional story?" He went back to studying it, "that's what most people say. But really, it depends on the situation." I was confused, "what do you mean?" He picked it up, "this is the story concerning the red haired myth."

He had to be joking, but still... "What language is it in?" It didn't matter how weird this subject was, it was a bit interesting. "The language is the native Chinese. It was something I came across awhile ago, and felt the need to share with you." Share with me? I suppose it was just another scheme to annoy the hell out of me. "Well, can you even read it?" I asked doubtful of the teacher. "Of course I can, how else would I know what it was about?"

I looked over the article, "I don't know. Maybe the red haired demon on the cover?" He chuckled a bit, "just trust me. I can read it." I shook my head, "if you can read it, then read it. Just get it over with already." Neji gave me a small smile, "ok, ok. No need to be impatient.

He began to read,** "**Historically, prejudice and suspicion has always greeted the redhead. The fact that the Scots are descended from the Celts, notoriously violent warriors, began the belief that redheads were fiery and hot-tempered." He stopped and looked at me, "this part definitely applies to you." I ignored his comment and waited for him to continue.

"The myths do seem to permeate all cultures. The ancient Egyptians couldn't make up their minds. They covered all their bases with a god for every purpose and situation. On the one hand, they believed that red haired animals and people were associated with the god 'Set', and many of their pharaohs had red hair. That included Ramses who was the most powerful of all the pharaohs. Conversely, they also regarded the color red as unlucky and many red haired maidens were burnt to death to wipe out the tint. Stories still persist that redheads were buried alive." He stopped again, seeming to be in deep thought.

I waited until he snapped out of it and began again, "the Greeks believed that redheads would turn into vampires following their death. Roman historian Deo Cassius described British Warrior Queen Boudicca as 'tall and terrifying in appearance with a great mass of red hair.' Incidentally the ancient Romans also paid a premium for red haired slaves. During the Spanish Inquisition, flame colored hair was evidence that it's owner had stolen the fire of hell and had to be burned as a witch. In Corsica, if you passed a redhead in the street you were supposed to spit and turn around. The association red hair and untrustworthy and ugliness somehow prevailed in the modern age. The Nazi's discussed whether red haired people should be allowed to wed, fearing their degenerate offspring. Red hair is often portrayed in less than flattering ways in films and on TV, even today."

I interrupted him, "Neji, as interesting as this all sounds, why the hell are you telling me this?" What was the purpose of all this information? To make me feel bad? I really didn't see what would make him feel the need to share it with me. "Gaara, just let me finish these last two sentences." Neji had a hard serious look on his face, so I just shrugged, "make it fast, I want to leave."

He cleared his throat, "during the Middle Ages, red was seen as the color of the Devil himself. It was thought that if a child with red hair was born, then it was conceived during the menstrual period of the woman. And that child was the spawn of hell itself." He studied my face for some kind of reaction. I made a face, "what are you trying to tell me?" The brunette seemed a bit disappointed by my response. "If you don't know, then do not ask me. It will come back to you." He waved his hand, "you're dismissed."

* * *

**"If you don't know, then do not ask me. It will come back to you." **Neji never ceased to creep me out. But it seemed as if he was getting stranger and stranger lately, maybe he wasn't taking his medication or something. What was he talking about? It will come back to me? What would? And what was the deal with the story?

There had to be a reason for the story, but he wouldn't tell me. Maybe it wasn't that important if he wasn't telling me, and maybe he was just messing with my head again. That brunette was seriously off his rocker.

It was such a relief to be out of school, even though it was just a small dorm that was just a couple minutes from the campus. It was the thought that counted. Being away from all society was such a relief. I could only relax knowing I was in the comfort of being alone.

Still, it felt like something was missing, something I needed to go do. My mind wondered back to the text I received from Naruto earlier. Maybe it wasn't a rant, but an excuse to why he wasn't at school today. But where was my cell?

"Fuck," I murmured to myself moving things around in an attempt to find it. Going through my daily routine that I had done throughout the day, I tried to remember where I had last seen it. I had used it in the morning as an alarm, but did I take it off my dresser? I checked the dresser, and when I saw it wasn't there, looked around my room. I growled in frustration, "where the hell did I leave it?"

Finally, I spotted it on top of my bed. l grabbed it, and flipping it open, I saw the 'new message' icon flashing. Clicking it, it took me to Naruto's message and couldn't believe what I read:

Gaara. It is time to go back home.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go.**


	5. When two collide

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? Is the moon made out of aluminum? No? Well there is your answer...**

**This is the last chapter. You're welcome...It is in POV's this time.**

**_If writing looks like this then it is a flash back._**

**If writing looks like this, it is Shuaa's pet.**

**

* * *

**

**Shuaa's POV:**

I hadn't realize _it _had gone through. I guess I hadn't been fast enough to stop the blonde from sending it. Really, what a waste. He was such a beautiful person, but his blood was more satisfying. The very fibers of this world were falling apart, and it was all due to _him_.

**"The time for fun is over now, Shuaa. The party is over."**

"Maybe it is." I sighed. "So what do you propose we do now." I swished my tail in irritation. Things were no longer the way I had wanted them, and now the time had come to just give up. I stretched my wary limbs, and admired the view from the top of the building I was resting on. Cars rushed past each other, people hurried around. All were going to their own destination, going through their lives aimlessly. It was sick.

**"We could just sit here, staring at this worthless place."**

"I suppose we could, but what would be the point?" This day was, well disappointing. There had to some reason to my existence, some reason to why I lived in this miserable place. How did the redhead live like this?**  
**

**"Do you think the redhead has found out yet?"**

"No, he hasn't realized it yet. But he will soon." The redhead was the greatly needed for the plan to follow through, but _he _hadn't bothered to fill in his part, so now the plan was abruptly stopped.

**"He is going to be angry when he does find out. His whole being has been a lie, and the whole 'accident' ordeal will only make it more complicated."**

"I know, I know. But there isn't much we can do about it now." My eyes followed a lowly gangster, stumbling along after a long night of drinking. "How about one more kill? It may be our last." I asked snapping my teeth in hunger.

**"One last dance doesn't sound so bad."**

* * *

I wanted to change the world, but these people were ignorant. I wanted to show them what this world really was, how everything was a lie, and why I was the only suitable choice to deal with it. I wanted to make it all better for him, make this a world where he could be safe. But now it was all over. _He _was going to come soon, I could feel my pet stirring in restlessness.

**"Do you hear that?"**

I perked my ears, there was a faint ringing sound. A small chuckle tore out from my throat. "Never thought I would hear that nostalgic sound again. Do we go?" I looked towards the sound, it was time.

**"If we don't,_ he_ won't be too happy."**

Well, the fun and games were over. It wasn't like they were going to last forever. "Let's go then. It is best not to keep _him _waiting."

* * *

"It's been awhile." I nodded at the voice, "for me, not for you." _He_ laughed, "I suppose. I'm surprised you reconised the bell." Now I laughed, "how could I forget it? You always used it to call me." He shook his head in mocking disbelief, "so, were you having fun roaming around free?" "Were you having fun messing with the redhead, Neji?" The brunette smirked, "I wouldn't exactly call it 'messing with him,' more like...playing with his head."

I shook my head, "no, if you were playing with his head, I would know." I could tell he was satisfied, it must have been awhile since he talked to someone who knew the truth. "I guess you would." I studied his face, and gave him a serious look, "why haven't you told him yet?"

Neji frowned, "I don't feel a need to tell him, I want him to remember on his own." I shake my head in amusement, "so what do you plan to do to me when the time comes?" I asked casually. I already knew, but it was still fun to hear it straight from the brunette's mouth. "You know the answer to that. It's time to come home." Again? I think I've heard this enough times already. "I know, but I think it's time you start singing a new tune Neji."

**"Shuaa, he's waking up."**

Well this visit was short lived. "Looks like it's time for me to go. See you Neji."

**Neji's POV:**

I nod at 'Shuaa,' "yes, I will be seeing you." He laughed, "you'll be seeing me, but not _really _me." "Don't make it complicated, just go. And don't even dare and try to stop what has to be done." "Fine, fine, I promise. But it looks like you're going to have to tell him now. There is no way to make up an excuse for this." He gave me one last smirk, before closing his eyes. The bristling sandy fur began to shrink back into him, his tail dissolving back into the gravel, and when he opened his eyes again, they were no longer yellow, but his normal sky blue. All traces of Shuaa ever existing were gone, for now.

Instead of the great fearsome Shuaa, there was a dazed Gaara standing before me. "Where am I?" He asked confused. "You're in my house. Now follow me, we have a lot to talk about." He slightly nodded and rubbing his head, followed me. He wasn't quite himself, but who would after the change? The change took a lot of energy, especially from someone as strong as Gaara.

I led him to my study and motioned him to sit down. After we both were seated, I began, "I'm sure you have noticed something has not been right lately." He didn't respond. "Tell me Gaara, have you been having wierd dreams?" This time he nodded, but didn't speak. "There is a monster there right, and you see a lady screaming just before she dies? What about the bodies? Have you identified them yet?"

He stared at me hard, "how do you know what is in my dreams?" "Answer the question." He was nervous, but I had to make sure he knew how serious this situation was. "There were three bodies, two boys and a girl. One of the boys looked like...Naruto." I nodded, "and the other two?" He shrugged, "they looked familiar, but I don't know who they are." So he still couldn't remember them. "Gaara, those two others were your brother and sister. That lady was your mom."

**Gaara's POV:**

"What are you talking about, I don't have any siblings. And I don't have a mom...do I?" I was confused. I had never thought about my family, not once. "Haven't you ever wondered why you couldn't remember the past few years of your life?" I shook my head at him, "no. I never felt the need to." The brunette was thinking, and I could tell he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to go about it. "Gaara, that dream you have isn't a dream. It is a flash back." A flash back? Did that happen? "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Gaara, what you think you know is all fake. This is going to be hard to explain, but here me out, ok?" I was dazed, what the hell was he going to explain? I nodded slowly. "Gaara, when you were younger, about eight years old, you were diagnosed with a brain tumor. Your mother was alone with three children and she didn't know what to do. She went through doctors so fast, untiil she came upon me. See, I wasn't always a teacher at the college, I was a doctor. But I'm no ordinary doctor, in fact I used to do insane experiments, and one was you."

What was he saying? Brain tumor, experiments? What was all this? "When your mother fiinally found me, she was desprate, and accepted my treatment for you. What is basically was, was to kill the disease in your body. If you learned anything in my class, you would know that once you kill this kind of disease, the body becomes weak and dies. To prevent that, I inserted a type of syrum I invented called synthetic human unstable atrocious aldehyde. Code name, Shuaa." "Shuaa? Like that mass murder that is on tv?" I interupted him. Neji nodded, "the very same." "But what does that murder have to do with me?"

"Gaara, that murder is you." What? He had to be kidding, "I am not a murderer!I think I would know if I was running around the streets on a bloody rampage." He shook his head, "you did, until a couple of years ago. But let me finish explaining, and I'll get to that." I was in shock, this all had to be a joke! "As I was saying, I injected you with my own syrum, and it caused another type of disease to form in you. A disease that fed of your blood. This disease was unlike any other, it talked to you, it was intelligent, but more than anything, it was hungry. As I said, it was amazingly smart. It knew if it kept eating your blood, you would both die. So it made a deal with you, you both would live if you allowed it to take control of your body when you slept. And when it took over you, it killed.

It had a strange way of transforming your body whenever it took over, you became an animal. The disease only spoke once when it was in your form, and called itself Shikaku. A raccoon demon. Your mom and siblings were afraid, and when you were younger you had a friend named Naruto, who was also scared. They all wanted to stop it from killing again, and they angered Shikaku. So it killed the four of them. After that, you realized how dangerous it really was and you came to me, begging to make it stop. You couldn't sleep, you didn't want to let it hurt anyone anymore. When I told you nothing could be done, you attempted to commit suicide. Your so called 'accident.' But you failed, and I nursed you back to health. When you came to your senses, you couldn't remember anything from your past, nothing at all. Shikaku was forgotten, he couldn't speak to you since you didn't aknowledge his existence. So it made up another personality, that was Shuaa."

No, no, no. This wasn't true, it was all a lie. "You're lying, this sounds all like a damn fairy tale!" I yelled angrily. "Gaara, it is all true." "No, it can't be. If what you were saying was true, then how could I be seeing Naruto?" Neji sighed, "Naruto, like I said before, was your childhood friend. The one you thought was Naruto, was actually another boy named Deidara. I hired him to keep watch over you, unfortunatley, Shuaa didn't like it. So he finished him off."

No, no, no. This was a hoax. Someone was messing with my head. I put my head in my hands in frustration. This wasn't real, this just wasn't real! "I'm sorry it had to be this way Gaara." I flinched at the sound of a gun being cocked. "But it really is for the best." I looked up to see Neji pointing a gun at my head. "If there was anything I could have done to prevent this, I would have. And I wish it hadn't come to this, but so many people have already died. I can't risk having a demon running around hurting more people." I could barely hear him, my mind was too focused on the gun he was holding to my head. "I kept telling you it was time to come home, your heart is with your mother**(1)**. Whenever you felt threatened, you'd just hide behind Shuaa unconsiously, but he can't protect you now, this is the end."

"Gaara, please turn around." I was frozen, I couldn't even blink. My body was...was burning? Why was I shaking so hard and why did I feel as if I was on fire? Ow! It hurt a lot! What was happening? It felt as if-** "Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." **What the hell was that? Where did it come from? "You promised you wouldn't interfere." Neji growled. Interfere? Now what was he talking about? Why was the ground spinning, it was as if-

**Shuaa's POV:**

**"You did promise you know."**

'I did. But I couldn't stand the emotions running through him. What he feels I feel. I am him.'

**"I suppose that's true. But _he _won't accept that answer."**

'Maybe not. But it doesn't matter, because he will get what he wants. Our feelings don't matter, remember?' "What's wrong Neji? You look...angry." I smirked at the fuming brunette. "You said you would let him take responsibility for everything that happened, and that you wouldn't interfere." "I know, but if you could feel all the emotions that were running through him, you would have stepped in too." "You know as well as I do, that this is for the best." I nodded. "I do know, that is why you are going to shoot me."

I could tell he was unhappy about this new turn of events. "I just don't want to be feeling Gaara's emotions before I die. Before we die. So just shoot us." "You baby him too much, Shuaa." I shrugged, "technically, if I baby him, I'm only babying myself. And I see nothing wrong with that."

**"Shuaa, make it quick. I'm begining to get hungry, and if we keep on like this, I won't be able to control myself."**

'Sure. Whatever you say.' "Look, I'll make it easier on you," I held out my hand for the gun, "I'll do it myself if you are not man enough to do it." Neji growled, "shut up." I laughed, "just hurry up and do it. If you don't, things are gonna get messy." He nodded, "close your eyes." I complied. "You know it was really a joy to meet the redhead's crush."

**Neji's POV:**

The sound of the gun going off was loud, but it was nothing compared to the sound of a body hitting the cold floor. I really wished I could have done more. I had done my best to save his life when he was eight, but it wasn't God's way. It was wrong to go against God's Will, and I suppose this was a sort of punishment for not letting him die naturally.

"It was really for the best..."

**Well, there you have it. This story is now complete.**

**(1) You know how they say home is where the heart is? Well since Neji says Gaara's heart is with his mother and his mother is dead, he is technically saying it is time to die.**

**Ok, I have some bad news. So I don't know who is gonna read this story, but I hope it is quite a few.**

*****Important***I am no longer going to have internet after today, and will most likely never have it again. I know I have quiet a few unfinished stories, but my family is having really bad money issures in this terrible recession...So we just don't have enough money to pay for things like electricity and food. Hell, I have had to stop eating three meals a day just so there is enough for everyone else. So sob story short, I will not be able to update. I'll try to write them and possibly give them to a friend who will hopefully be generous enough to upload them, but I'm not making any promises...Well, until next time-hopefully. :(**


End file.
